early morning
by voila23xx
Summary: “hey…” he whispered again over her left shoulder he grabbed her from the right and pulled her into his straw filled chest. ' a little oneshot dorothy/scarecrow. read and review please.


just a scene we missed with the movie, one of many no doubt, but i hope everyone likes it.. i guess it's a little weird, the dorothy/scarcrow pairing, but hey i like it... so what ever... read and review please!

***

"Dorothy?" The scarecrow whispered from behind a rather large tree. He watched as she spun around to see where he had called her from, her curls bouncing, let free from their usual braids.

"Where are you?" she asked sounding as if she was about to give up, The Scarecrow had been at this for quite some time, he would call her name from a new place every time, she would turn around and he would be gone.

"hey…" he whispered again over her left shoulder but this time when she turned to her left he grabbed her from the right and pulled her into his straw filled chest. She giggled and struggled out of his arms to turn to face him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice…" Dorothy waited for an apology as she stood feet away from Scarecrow.

"Ya' know I was only playin' with ya' Dorothy," Scarecrow managed to spit out, he hadn't thought what he had done was cause for such reprimand. He slowly closed the gap between them and spoke, "I didn't mean to anger you. Sorry Dorothy."

She leaned forward to him and held out her hand, "I know you are…c'mon lets go for a walk."

Scarecrow looked back at the small thicket where the Lion and Tinman slept, the early morning light falling through the trees around them softly. He returned his attention to Dorothy " should we wake them and ask if they wanna come too?" he asked quietly as he took Dorothy's hand.

"No, I just want to walk with you Scarecrow." She admitted as she began to walk, pulling him along beside her.

Scarecrow was glad that she didn't want to invite the others and did not complain when she led him off into the golden and pink sunlit forest. Each leaf of every tree seemed to reflect a different color of the sunrise, although the deeper they walked into the forest the darker it got, less warm, and sunny.

"maybe we should go back" Dorothy suggested noticing her darkening surroundings, " I don't like it back here Scarecrow." He gave her small hand a squeeze and started to turn around when something to his left caught his eye. "What is it?" Dorothy asked as she too looked in the direction that he was now focused on.

What they both saw was a bright golden light seeping through a small section of trees before them. Scarecrow looked back to Dorothy " do you want to go over there, it looks lighter and rather beautiful." He asked her rubbing small circles into the back of her hand as he did so.

"I don't know, it's awful far away, and it looks like between here and there, there are even darker woods." She looked worriedly into the dense forest that separated them from the patch of warm sunlight. Scarecrow reached with his free hand to her cheek and guided her pretty face to face his; he smiled at her and tried to be reassuring.

"be brave Dorothy, I may not have a brain but I have courage, you could do with a bit more of it. Maybe instead of going home you should ask the wizard for Lion's gift, you should send him to visit your family." He said not entirely jokingly about the not going home bit, but it made her laugh picturing a lion showing up at her family's home n Kansas. "Dorothy, I'll be right here." He gave her jaw a final caress and hand another squeeze before pulling her lightly into the darker woods.

As they passed a tall and twisted tree Dorothy jumped at a noise from behind her, Scarecrow wrapped an arm around her back and guided her closer to him and kept waling towards their destination.

"Scarecrow?" she whispered into the dense air hopping he would hear her.

"Yes?" he answered back.

"How are you so brave? Not just now, but always, even those apple trees didn't intimidate you."

"Dorothy," he started " I guess I just don't think about it, that's why I'm never really scared. I guess I can't really think about it." He finished knocking on his straw filled head.

After this both were silent until they reached their bed of light in the middle of the darkness. Scarecrow pulled his hand away from Dorothy's waist and again took her hand leading her between tall thin trees that made the entrance to the clearing.

Finally they stood in total golden light, Scarecrow watched as Dorothy took in her surroundings, she turned around, and from each angle her hair reflected a different shade. She turned her attention to him now and they just stood together taking in each other's appearances.

She thought that the bits of hay poking out from his collar, sleeves and bits that fell like hair from beneath his hat looked like spun gold stands. She took a step towards him to look closer. His large black eyes too reflected the colors of the morning sun when she was only inches from him she stopped and waited for him to speak.

Scarecrow didn't know what to say so he too just stood there as Dorothy got closer and closer. Finally when her face was only inches from his own he couldn't stand the silence any more. He whispered her name and she nodded slightly before he bent over and pressed his burlap lips to her soft rounded ones.

Dorothy was shocked at first with the first chaste kiss he laid upon her lips, it really was hardly a kiss he had only brushed his lips against hers slowly, but now that she had the feeling of the soft burlap on her lips she wanted nothing more than to know the feeling again.

When she made eye contact again with Scarecrow he smiled and she twisted her arms up and round his neck to pull him closer before kissing her again he smiled and took in once more her beauty that was only exaggerated by the soft light. This time their kiss was deeper, but still delicate and soft, Dorothy was surprised how much she enjoyed this new feeling, the worn and soft burlap against her lips only made her want it more.

Scarecrow opened his mouth just a little to invite Dorothy in for a deeper kiss, he felt his lower lip gently pulled into her mouth her soft lips welcoming the advance.

Eventually they broke apart and Dorothy stood there in his arms her own still wrapped around his neck, the bits of hair-like hay scratching at her hands, but she didn't mind.

The two of them stayed in the golden wooded area until the light turned to clear daylight, the golden haze vanishing along with the magical quality of the clearing, the walk back wasn't nearly as dark but Dorothy still held tightly onto Scarecrow as they walked. And he didn't mind.

Back at the small campsite they had set up Dorothy and Scarecrow released each other's hands and stole one more kiss before entering the company of Lion and Tinman. Both knew that they would never share an experience like this again as in only two more days Dorothy would be leaving for Kansas, and they would have trouble finding privacy like the one they had shared that morning. But Scarecrow was glad that he had gotten a chance to show if not tell her how he felt. He watched as she packed up her small basket and played with Toto as the others put out the embers from the fire.

He gulped down and urge to march over to her and tell her how he felt in front of the others, as she looked up and caught his eye with her own, she smiled slightly before turning away.

Dorothy wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she would miss him when she left, but she knew she had missed her chance to do so in the woods, after a brief second of eye contact she turned away to hide from him the tears that began to form in the corners of her eyes. She would miss him the most of all.


End file.
